Bribes de Vie
by Angeleye502
Summary: Traversez les époques et les familles avec ce recueil d'OS, chacun centré sur un personnage à un moment de sa vie et venez découvrir Teddy Lupin, Scorpius Malefoy, Harry Potter grand-père ou encore l'histoire d'amour entre Lily L. Potter et son Valentin.
1. Trois cheveux bleus

Trois cheveux bleus (2015-**2016**)

Le lac semblait calme en cette belle après-midi de mai, une jeune fille aux cheveux lisses blonds, habillée d'une jupe grise et d'un chemisier bleu était assise sur la rive, lisant ce qui semblait être un roman à l'eau de rose tout en triturant le pendentif en forme de cœur qui pendait à son cou. Tout à coup des vaguelettes apparurent à la surface et un terrifiant reptile sortit de l'eau, il s'approcha de la jeune fille et ouvrit grand sa gueule près de la cuisse de la jeune fille.

-Teddy ! le réprimanda-t-elle, tu sais bien que ça ne me fait plus peur depuis un moment !

L'alligator se transforma en un jeune garçon assez maigre, ne portant qu'un caleçon de bain gris clair. Il riait et la jeune fille se joignit à lui :

-Allez va te rhabiller maintenant, tu pourrais te faire prendre, lui dit la jeune fille sur un ton aussi rieur que lui

-Sois pas si rabat-joie Violette ! plaisanta le jeune garçon tandis que ses cheveux prenaient tous une teinte parme.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Violette, dit-elle d'un ton faussement vexé

-Je sais, dit-il en riant tandis que ses cheveux redevenaient d'un chatain clair tirant vers le gris, à l'exception d'une mèche turquoise, mais c'est joli Violette

-Peut-être mais je m'appelle Victoire, allez viens on rentre au château

Le garçon maintenant habillé d'un T-shirt blanc et d'un pantalon décontracté bleu nuit se leva et lissa de ses doigts la mèche turquoise, un tic qu'il avait depuis aussi longtemps que la mèche en question. Elle était devenue définitive à l'âge de 8 ans, il était alors dans une école primaire moldue et devait boire chaque matin une potion qui empêchait à son corps de se métamorphoser durant la journée de cours. Cepndant la mèche avait commencé à apparaître à ses 6 ans et avait d'abord été temporaire. A l'école ses camarades l'appelaient « trois cheveux bleus », un nom qu'il avait porté jusqu'à recevoir la précieuse lettre de Poudlard. Sa première année avait été empreinte de beaucoup de solitude mais il en avait profité pour se donner à fond et était devenu un élève très doué, apprenant à une vitesse folle. En deuxième année il avait rejoint Victoire dans le train car il avait parlé avec elle durant la fête de famille de l'été à laquelle son parrain l'avait invité et lui avait alors promi de l'aider durant sa première année. Ils étaient devenus très amis bien que Victoire se faisait aussi des amis au sein de son dortoir. L'année suivante il avait eu l'idée de devenir un Animagus après avoir lu un livre offert par son parrain, et après trois ans de travail acharné il l'était devenu en fin de cinquième année.

-Ça s'est passé comment ce matin ? lui demanda Victoire pour rompre le silence, alors qu'ils retournaient à leur Salle Commune.

-Ça a été, répondit-il avec une mine un peu dépitée, mais tu sais comme je ne les ai jamais connus,…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase tout de suite mais après un court silence il continua :

-Mais joyeux anniversaire à toi petit hibou! On a pas 17 ans tous les jours !

-Merci

Victoire essayait depuis maintenant un an de devenir Animagus à son tour et elle avait découvert son patronus déjà, une chouette. Depuis pour l'encourager Teddy l'appelait souvent « mon petit hibou ».

-Je suis allé chez les Potter après le cimetière, relança Teddy, Ginny travaille comme une dingue mais les petits lui manquent, ils reviennent de leur école à la fin du mois, l'année finit plus tôt là bas.

-Ils sont où déjà ? demanda Victoire qui s'y perdait parfois dans sa grande famille

-Dans le Maryland, répondit-il avant de s'exclamer : et tu as vu le petit James comment il est bien entouré ? Il ira loin ce petit !

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il profite un peu trop de la célébrité de son père ?

-C'est innocent il n'a que 11 ans, et puis il est tout petit avec des lunettes alors il s'en serait peut être pas aussi bien sorti sans ça.

-Tu sais ce que je penses de la prétendue innoncence des enfants, Ted. Regarde ma sœur elle n'a que 10 ans elle mène déjà tout le monde en bateau, elle ne pense qu'à elle et elle risque de se prendre une raclée si elle fait sa reine comme ça à Poudlard

-Ta sœur est un cas à part. Allez viens on va réviser un peu.

Les deux amis partirent vers leur dortoir en parlant de leurs examens, bien qu'ils aient une année d'écart.


	2. Augustin, mon Valentin

Augustin, mon Valentin

Lily Luna Potter va sur ses 17 ans et c'est sa première vraie St Valentin. Bien sûr il y a eu d'autres garçons, d'autres soirées, d'autres boites de chocolat en forme de cœur, mais celle-ci est vraiment différente : c'est la première qu'elle passe avec un amour sérieux au cœur : Augustin Londubat. Le jeune garçon a un an de plus qu'elle mais ils se connaissent depluis leur plus prime enfance, Augustin étant le fils d'amis des parents de Lily. Cela fait maintenant 8 mois qu'ils sont ensemble et ils s'imaginent passer leur vie ensemble. Ce jour là les deux tourteraux sont dans un coin de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, ils viennent de revenir du bal, auquel ils n'ont pas passé beaucoup de temps en raison de leur journée du vendredi déjà assez chargée. Maintenant, elle est sur ses genoux et ils discutent , interrompant parfois leur conversation par des gestes d'amour.

-Regarde, dit la petite rousse à son amant, Annily est revenue seule

Annily était la meilleure amie de Lily depuis la première année et ce soir elle était allée au bal avec un jeune homme, un blond car Annily n'aimait que les blonds, un look de surfeur, une bouche disproportionnée selon Lily, un Poufsouffle. Mais ce n'était que pour remplir sa soirée car Annily n'avait qu'un homme en vue, un dénommé Scorpius, un blond avec une éternelle coupe au bol qu'il n'avait que légèremment modifiée au fil des ans, extrêment talentueux en dessin, qui était en apprentissage pour devenir fabricant de balais depuis septembre.

-Encore un con, dit la jeune blonde à ses amis

-Qu'a-t-il fait celui là ? demanda Augustin, lassé des rejets successifs d'Annily, ne connaissant pas son amour pour Scorpius

-Il est pitoyable je dirais, il a appris à courtiser dans un film à l'eau de rose moldu, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! répondit la jeune fille en triturant les boucles blondes qui lui descendaient sur les épaules

-Tu es très belle aujourd'hui en tout cas, la complimenta Lily

-Merci, répondit la jeune fille dont le sourire était revenu, Josh m'a trouvée jolie aussi.

Un silence s'imposa brièvement puis elle continua :

-Bon moi je vais bosser mon Etude des Runes, amusez-vous bien les amoureux !

Elle partit et les deux concernés se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire puis Lily chuchota à l'oreille de son amant :

-Alors toujours partant pour ce soir ?

-Plus que jamais , répondit-il avec un air égèremment sournois

-J'adore cette cape, murmura Augustin à l'oreille de Lily tandis qu'ils sortaient discrètement du château sous la cape d'invisibilité qu'Albus avait transmise à Lily à son départ de Poudlard

-Moi aussi, et la carte du maraudeur est très pratique aussi, tiens tourne à droite, Hagrid arrive par la gauche.

-Que fait-il dehors à cette heure ?

-Il prépare son cours de demain, il est très professionnel bien que d'après Hermione ça n'ait pas toujours été le cas.

-J'adore ses cours en tout cas

-Allez viens on peut entrer par là

Les deux adolescents pénétrèrent dans la forêt interdite avec des légers sourires.

-Tu sais où aller au moins ? marmonna Augustin

-Oui oui ne t'en fais pas, allez suis moi

Les deux adolescents marchèrent encore un certain moment jusqu'à une clairière immense au milieu de laquelle trônait une maisonnette clairement conçue pour un géant.

-C'était la maison du demi-frère d'Hagrid, indiqua Lily, il est mort l'année dernière

-De quoi ? questionna Augustin

-Aucune idée, on ne comprends pas ce qu'Hagrid dit lorsqu'il pleure.

La petite rousse ouvrit une petite trape en bas de la porte et les deux adolescents pénétrèrent dans la maison. Elle s'avança ensuite vers le lit et emmena son ami en dessous :

-Là on va être tbien

-Joyeuse St Valentin ma Lily

-A toi aussi Tintin

-Harry Londubat ! cria le directeur

Le jeune homme qui s'avança vers lui était assez petit et avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais ébouriffés sur le dessus.

-Reçu aux ASPICs avec mention « E », félicitations Mr Londubat

Un couple d'un peu plus de la cinquantaine se leva pour applaudir le fils prodige accompagnés par deux petites filles rousses d'une douzaine d'années.


	3. Chez les Dursley

-James, Albus, Lily ! Dépêchez-vous un peu ! cria Ginny.

-On arrive, répondirent les trois enfannts, presque en coeur.

Le premier à descendre fut Albus, vêtu d'une chemise à carreaux noire, grise et jaune et d'un jean creeks foncé, il descendit les escaliers d'un pas serein mais rapide, une veste à la main. Derrière lui arriva Lily, vêtue d'une robe en flanelle d'un rose très clair et d'un cardigan fushia, elle descendit en se tenant à la rambarde s'écartant au passage de son frère James, vêtu d'un jean, d'un sweat gris et...

-James Sirius Potter ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce T-shirt ! cria sa mère.

-Bah c'est les Canons de Chuddley

-James je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que ton grand-oncle et ta grand-tante sont des moldus et qui plus est des moldus détestant particulièrement la magie !

-Mais maman...

-Pas de mais, tu vas me lâcher ce sweat et te changer !

Elle fit venir une chemise blanche et lui lança.

-Maman, pourquoi ils aiment pas la magie ? C'est cool ! demanda Lily.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Même le cousin de ton père n'a jamais osé dire à ses parents que son ainée est à Poudlard, elle va entrer en deuxième année pourtant.

-Dans quelle maison ? demanda Albus, passionné par Poudlard depuis qu'Hermione lui avait offert « L'histoire de Poudlard » édition 2010.

-Serpentard je crois, lui répondit sa mère.

La discussion fut interrompue par le père qui rentrait à la maison après sa matinée de travail. Lily lui sauta dans les bras et Albus se contentait de le serrer contre lui. Il se libéra ensuite de leurs entreintes afin d'embrasser sa femme puis d'aller se changer. James descendit tandis qu'il montait et ils se saluèrent rapidement, car James avait vu partir son père le matin même.

Quand la famille fut réunie, Ginny donna à chacun de ses enfants une console, des nintendo DS qui devaient avoir environ cinq ans. Elle les avait récupérées d'occasion grâce à internet, qui était entré dans le monde des sorciers depuis une petite dizaine d'années, celle de Lily était vert pomme, celle d'Albus bleue turquoise et celle de James rouge.

-Alors on récapiutule : vous ne parlez ni de Poudlard, ni de balais, de Quidditch, ou quoique ce soit qui est lié à la magie. Si on vous demande vous adorez jouer à la console ou au basket dans le jardin, d'accord ? Vous regardez la télé et vous n'avez pas d'elfe de maison.

-D'accord, répondirent les enfants en chœur, sans réelle motivation.

-Ça doit être ennuyant d'être un moldu, ajouta James.

-Ils vivent très bien comme ça.

Le voyage jusque Surrey dura une bonne heure et les enfants prirent du plaisir à jouer avec leurs consoles bien qu'ils ne comprennent pas très bien les jeux, notamment Mario Kart, ils auraient voulu concourir avec des balais. A leur arrivée ils virent la voiture de Dudley et Ginny gara la voiture. La petite famille fut accueillie relativement bien et tandis que les adultes prenaient l'apéro, les enfants allèrent jouer au foot dans le jardin avec Eva et Madison, les filles de Dudley et de sa femme Emma, Nelson, le petit dernier de 4 ans, resta avec ses parents.

Quand les enfants furent appelés, Pétunia cria sur Madison qui, en plus de ses cheveux courts, avait un pantalon en matière sweat vert pomme et un débardeur coupé façon garçon blanc. Elle la traita de garçon manqué, et critiqua Emma d'avoir laissé sa fille couper ainsi ses cheveux et s'habiller comme un garçon. Alors que sa grand-mère criait, Madison devint toute rouge et les cheveux de Pétunia tombèrent tandis que sa jupe devenait jogging et son chemisier se transformait en un T-shirt ample blanc sale. Pétunia cria et Emma prit Madison par la main afin d'arrêter le carnage. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Pétunia ne retrouve son état normal, soignée par un coup de baguette de Ginny.

-Merci Virginie, lui dit Pétunia, qui trouvait que « Ginny » n'était pas assez normal por sa maison.

Ginny ne protesta même pas, déjà contente d'avoir reçu un merci à peu près sincère.

Quand Madison revint, Pétunia la regarda avec effroi mais servit les plats : un rôti qui avait trop reffroidi avec des pommes de terre roussies beaucoup trop cuites et des carottes coupées en morceaux dont certaines comprenaient des bouts carbonisés. Les enfants firent mine de se régaler jusqu'à la tarte aux pommes, qui leur permit de se régaler pour de vrai, à l'exception d'Albus.

-Alors Albert, lui dit Pétunia, tu manges ?

-Non merci, je n'aime pas les tartes, répondit-il un peu irrité par le nom d' « Albert » qu'il détestait.

-Tout le monde aime les tartes, mange.

-Non merci

-Mange Albert !

Fusillé par le regard de sa mère le garçon mangea la tarte avec dégout puis but un grand verre d'eau, toujours irrité à la fois d'avoir été appelé Albert et d'avoir été forcé à manger.

La famille ne resta que deux heures chez les Dursley avant de rentrer, Ginny salua chaleureusement Emma, qu'elle appréciait beaucoup et les Potter repartirent pour une heure de route jusqu'au 12, Grimmauld Place, où ils vivaient depuis bien longtemps.


	4. Chloé Weasley

-James, Albus, Lily ! Dépêchez-vous un peu ! cria Ginny.

-On arrive, répondirent les trois enfannts, presque en coeur.

Le premier à descendre fut Albus, vêtu d'une chemise à carreaux noire, grise et jaune et d'un jean creeks foncé, il descendit les escaliers d'un pas serein mais rapide, une veste à la main. Derrière lui arriva Lily, vêtue d'une robe en flanelle d'un rose très clair et d'un cardigan fushia, elle descendit en se tenant à la rambarde s'écartant au passage de son frère James, vêtu d'un jean, d'un sweat gris et...

-James Sirius Potter ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce T-shirt ! cria sa mère.

-Bah c'est les Canons de Chuddley

-James je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que ton grand-oncle et ta grand-tante sont des moldus et qui plus est des moldus détestant particulièrement la magie !

-Mais maman...

-Pas de mais, tu vas me lâcher ce sweat et te changer !

Elle fit venir une chemise blanche et lui lança.

-Maman, pourquoi ils aiment pas la magie ? C'est cool ! demanda Lily.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Même le cousin de ton père n'a jamais osé dire à ses parents que son ainée est à Poudlard, elle va entrer en deuxième année pourtant.

-Dans quelle maison ? demanda Albus, passionné par Poudlard depuis qu'Hermione lui avait offert « L'histoire de Poudlard » édition 2010.

-Serpentard je crois, lui répondit sa mère.

La discussion fut interrompue par le père qui rentrait à la maison après sa matinée de travail. Lily lui sauta dans les bras et Albus se contentait de le serrer contre lui. Il se libéra ensuite de leurs entreintes afin d'embrasser sa femme puis d'aller se changer. James descendit tandis qu'il montait et ils se saluèrent rapidement, car James avait vu partir son père le matin même.

Quand la famille fut réunie, Ginny donna à chacun de ses enfants une console, des nintendo DS qui devaient avoir environ cinq ans. Elle les avait récupérées d'occasion grâce à internet, qui était entré dans le monde des sorciers depuis une petite dizaine d'années, celle de Lily était vert pomme, celle d'Albus bleue turquoise et celle de James rouge.

-Alors on récapiutule : vous ne parlez ni de Poudlard, ni de balais, de Quidditch, ou quoique ce soit qui est lié à la magie. Si on vous demande vous adorez jouer à la console ou au basket dans le jardin, d'accord ? Vous regardez la télé et vous n'avez pas d'elfe de maison.

-D'accord, répondirent les enfants en chœur, sans réelle motivation.

-Ça doit être ennuyant d'être un moldu, ajouta James.

-Ils vivent très bien comme ça.

Le voyage jusque Surrey dura une bonne heure et les enfants prirent du plaisir à jouer avec leurs consoles bien qu'ils ne comprennent pas très bien les jeux, notamment Mario Kart, ils auraient voulu concourir avec des balais. A leur arrivée ils virent la voiture de Dudley et Ginny gara la voiture. La petite famille fut accueillie relativement bien et tandis que les adultes prenaient l'apéro, les enfants allèrent jouer au foot dans le jardin avec Eva et Madison, les filles de Dudley et de sa femme Emma, Nelson, le petit dernier de 4 ans, resta avec ses parents.

Quand les enfants furent appelés, Pétunia cria sur Madison qui, en plus de ses cheveux courts, avait un pantalon en matière sweat vert pomme et un débardeur coupé façon garçon blanc. Elle la traita de garçon manqué, et critiqua Emma d'avoir laissé sa fille couper ainsi ses cheveux et s'habiller comme un garçon. Alors que sa grand-mère criait, Madison devint toute rouge et les cheveux de Pétunia tombèrent tandis que sa jupe devenait jogging et son chemisier se transformait en un T-shirt ample blanc sale. Pétunia cria et Emma prit Madison par la main afin d'arrêter le carnage. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Pétunia ne retrouve son état normal, soignée par un coup de baguette de Ginny.

-Merci Virginie, lui dit Pétunia, qui trouvait que « Ginny » n'était pas assez normal por sa maison.

Ginny ne protesta même pas, déjà contente d'avoir reçu un merci à peu près sincère.

Quand Madison revint, Pétunia la regarda avec effroi mais servit les plats : un rôti qui avait trop reffroidi avec des pommes de terre roussies beaucoup trop cuites et des carottes coupées en morceaux dont certaines comprenaient des bouts carbonisés. Les enfants firent mine de se régaler jusqu'à la tarte aux pommes, qui leur permit de se régaler pour de vrai, à l'exception d'Albus.

-Alors Albert, lui dit Pétunia, tu manges ?

-Non merci, je n'aime pas les tartes, répondit-il un peu irrité par le nom d' « Albert » qu'il détestait.

-Tout le monde aime les tartes, mange.

-Non merci

-Mange Albert !

Fusillé par le regard de sa mère le garçon mangea la tarte avec dégout puis but un grand verre d'eau, toujours irrité à la fois d'avoir été appelé Albert et d'avoir été forcé à manger.

La famille ne resta que deux heures chez les Dursley avant de rentrer, Ginny salua chaleureusement Emma, qu'elle appréciait beaucoup et les Potter repartirent pour une heure de route jusqu'au 12, Grimmauld Place, où ils vivaient depuis bien longtemps.


	5. Le talent caché de Scorpius Malefoy

-Scorpius, à table !  
Dans le manoir Malefoy le cri retentit assez fort pour faire sursauter le jeune garçon. Il gomma le trait qu'il avait fait en sursautant et compara l'ébauche de portrait qu'il avait sous la main à la photo qu'il copiait : celle d'une fille un peu plus jeune que lui, avec des cheveux blonds lisses entourant son visage de lutin. La ressemblance était étonnante, le garçon sourit puis cacha l'ébauche dans un livre d'astronomie qu'il mit dans sa grande bibliothèque.  
-J'arrive p'pa ! cria-t-il en retour  
Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre et alla s'asseoir près de sa famille.  
-Regarde Scorpi, dit Astéria en tendant une échographie 3D à son fils, ce sont un garçon et une fille. Pour le garçon on pense à Tom ou Elias et pour la petite fille Ava ou Lucy, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
-J'aime bien tout, je préfère Elias et Ava.  
Le jeune blond répondait sans grand interêt. Il avait 11 ans quand ses parents avaient décidé d'avoir un autre enfant, il en avait 17 à présent. Il avait été enthousiaste au début, il avait aimé Isabella avant de voir son corps de très grande prématurée sans vie. Après il y avait eu un petit Lucien, mort-né puis une petite Eleanor, décédée de mort subite du nourisson à l'âge d'un mois, à laquelle il s'était vraiment attaché. Plus d'un an après il n'avait pas eu la moindre bribe d'enthousiasme à l'annonce de deux bébés supplémentaires, il n'y croyait plus depuis longtemps, pour lui il existait une malédiction contre ses parents et c'était inutile et cruel de faire d'autres bébés car jamais aucun d'eux ne survivrait. Pourtant il continuait à sourire à chaque nouvelle, à chaque « tout va bien », pour sa mère. Scorpius aimait sa mère si fort qu'il préférait espérer avec elle et choisir chaque fois de nouvelles couleurs pour la chambre du bébé plutôt que de lui dire qu'elle s'acharnait pour rien.  
-Que faisais-tu Scorpius ? demanda son père qui venait juste de remarquer qu'il avait déjà un enfant bien vivant  
-Mes devoirs  
-C'est scandaleux la quantité de travail que tu as à fournir, tu n'as pas arrêté une seule fois depuis que tu es arrivé, s'indigna son père, je devrais parler à tes professeurs  
-Je suis en sixième année papa, c'est normal  
-Ce n'est pas ton prof d'étude des moldus qui t'a donné tout ce travail quand même ?  
-Non non, commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par son père  
-Il ne faut pas trop t'investir dans cette matière, c'est tellement inutile ! Je ne te demande même pas un ASPIC!  
-Je l'ai prise car j'en ai ENVIE, insista Scorpius, j'aime étudier les coutumes des moldus et tu n'y changeras rien  
-Allons allons mon poussin, ne t'énerve pas pour ça, intima Astéria à son fils, tu fais ce que tu veux et on est d'accord avec ton choix tant que tu ne négliges pas le reste. Raconte plutôt, qu'étais-tu en train de travailler ?  
-L'Alchimie, mentit Scorpius, je relisais mes cours.  
Son père allait lui reposer une question mais Scorpius prit les devants.  
-C'est très bon ce que tu as fait maman, complimenta-t-il pour changer de sujet. Au fait vous me conduisez à King's cross dimanche ?  
-Oui, bien sûr, répondit sa mère. Tu veux qu'on prenne ton ami avec nous ?  
-Je suis sûr que le petit Potter peut très bien aller à la gare tout seul, dit Drago d'un ton froid  
-Arrête de prononcer son nom comme ça, répliqua Scorpius en haussant le ton  
-Il est très sympa ce petit, et sa sœur aussi, envoie leur un hibou, on pourra les amener tous les deux, dit Astéria d'un ton enjoué. Tu n'auras qu'à ne pas venir, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de son mari  
La discussion était close et le repas se termina sans autre problème, Scorpius monta ensuite dans sa chambre et dessina encore un peu, puis il envoya un hibou à Albus et se coucha en se demandant comment la haine pouvait-elle durer aussi longtemps

-Alors tes vacances Scorpius ? demanda Rose une fois les amis installés dans le train  
-M'en parle pas, j'en ai marre de me cacher pour dessiner, soupira le jeune blond. Tiens au fait j'ai fait un dessin de toi.  
Il tendit sa pochette de dessins à son amie et elle détaya les portraits. Le premier était tiré d'une photo d'identité d'Annily, qui était attachée par un trombone au dessin, il y avait ensuite le portrait d'un elfe de maison en costume, une esquisse de squelette en mouvement et un portrait de Rose tiré d'une photo où elle était assise sur un banc à Poudlard.  
-C'est magnifique Scorpius, tu n'avais pas de projet pour le club de dessin ?  
-Si c'est l'elfe  
Le club de dessin était une des plus grandes fiertés de Scorpius, il l'avait créé avec une Serpentard alors qu'il était en troisième année et c'était un succès. Malheureusement ce succès était un secret, et sous les yeux de ses parents il n'était qu'un élève d'apparence banale, pas un champion d'échec, pas un joueur de Quidditch, pas même un préfet. Et il se sentait comme un brouillon raté auprès de ses parents, tandis que son défunt frère jumeau était parfait à leurs yeux. Cependant Scorpius Malefoy n'était pas un raté, quoiqu'en pensent les gens.


	6. Unir nos noms

Harry est assis dans son fauteuil, une photo à la main. Cette photo représente son petit fils, Riley, fils de James Sirius Potter et de Léa Isabelle Bloomwood, le garçon aux cheveux bruns est sur un balai, une batte dans la main droite, une main amie dans la main gauche. L'ami est blond, une coupe au bol moderne et les cheveux des deux garçons volent au vent. Le blond a lui aussi une batte dans la main et il sourit. Il s'appelle Oliver, Oliver Malefoy. Harry se souvient du premier jour où un Malefoy a franchi le seuil de sa porte, un petit Scorpius, blond lui aussi, tout joyeux et gentil, le meilleur ami d'Albus et Rose. Et puis Scorpius s'est marié avec une née française, Annily Dubois, amie de sa fille Lily et il a eu deux fils : Oliver, en cinquième année, et Daniel, en troisième année. Oliver et Riley sont devenus batteurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor puis amis aussi.

Harry a fait taire la haine en lui, il n'aime pas Drago, mais il a fait des efforts quand Albus et Scorpius étaient adolescents, et accepté sans problèmes la présence de Scorpius, un homme très gentil, généreux, à l'opposé de son père, puis la présence d'Oliver, accompagnant Riley aux fêtes de famille et de Daniel, petit ami de Claire Weasley, fille de Molly Weasley, deuxième du nom.

Il pose la photo puis prend le cadre posé sur une petite table à côté du fauteuil. Il y voit tous ses petits enfants, la famille de James et Léa, leur fils Riley et leurs deux filles Emily et Zoé, la plus jeune portant la chevelure rousse caractéristique des Weasley. Il y a aussi Albus, son épouse Annie et leurs cinq enfants : les ainés Fabian et Aline, séparés de deux ans puis les jumeaux Arthur et Cody et enfin la petite dernière, Lily-Rose. Les filles portent le roux Weasley, les garçons différentes teintes de brun. Il y a aussi Lily avec son mari Augustin et leur fils Harry, 3 ans, qui serait le plus jeune sans Lily-Rose, âgée d'1 an. Parfois Harry se sent vieux, il se sent ennuyant quand il discute des petits-enfants avec Ron et Hermione, qui n'en ont que quatre, il se sent incapable quand il se retrouve à envoyer les hommes sous son commandement seuls car lui-même ne se sent plus la force de « courrir après les méchants ». Il se sent vieux quand il voit tout ce qui est derrière lui cacher ce qui est devant, quand il fait des projets de retraite, en ayant peur de s'y ennuyer, quand il dit « de mon temps » ou qu'il reste perdu devant les nouveaux gadgets de ses petits-enfants, quand il entend ses enfants parler de professeurs qu'il n'a jamais connu et que seul le nom de son ami Neville ressort, amenant un nouvel apparté sur son adolescence compliquée et sur la valeur de l'amitié. Harry n'est plus le héros, il n'est plus qu'un homme.


	7. La naissance de Lily L Potter

Quand Ginny entendit le premier cri de sa fille elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, contente que son bébé soit enfin là. Harry prit la petite contre lui, une infirmière ayant déjà nettoyé et habillé le bébé d'un coup de baguette.

-Bonjour Lily, murmura Harry

Ginny afficha un grand sourire et tendit les bras pour prendre son enfant. Elle sourit à la petite rousse aux yeux verts, et tandis qu'elle observait son petit ange Harry entra avec les enfants. James, 4 ans courrut vers sa mère et entoura ses petits bras fins autour du bras de sa mère tandis qu'Harry portait Albus, âgé d'un an et demi. Il posa le petit garçon sur le bord du lit et Ginny présenta Lily à ses frères.

-Mais papa tu avais dit que c'était une fille mais elle a des cheveux de garçon, protesta le petit James

-Elle vient de naître, ses cheveux pousseront plus tard, lui répondit un Harry amusé

-Bonjour ! lança Hermione qui venait d'entrer

-Zour ! dit Rose à sa suite

-Rose, voici ta nouvelle petite cousine, Lily, annonça Ginny à sa filleule

Rose s'approcha du bébé et déposa un bisou sur la joue du petit être qui s'endormait. A leur tour Hermione et Ron vinrent embrasser le bébé puis Ron tendit à Ginny un petit paquet, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un chandail rouge et or, avec un T-shirt blanc portant un lion dessiné en noir d'un trait enfantin ainsi qu'un petit pantalon noir.

-Oh c'est adorable ! s'exclama Ginny

-En plus il s'adapte à la taille de l'enfant jusqu'à 6 ans, ajouta Hermione

Ginny et Harry remercièrent leurs amis de ce beau cadeau puis Hermione dit à Ginny qu'ils allaient la laisser se reposer, ils repartirent tous, Ginny fit léviter Lily jusqu'à son berceau et s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, dans les couloirs de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, Harry et ses deux fils étaient enthousiasmés à l'idée de revoir leur fille et soeur. Quand Harry entra, Charlie était déjà là

-Salut Harry, je suis venu voir la petite avant d'aller travailler, en transplanant. Elle est vraiment adorable, bon j'y vais, tu m'enverras un hibou pour me dire si tu as aimé mon cadeau, à plus !

Harry fut un peu déçu qu'il ne reste pas mais se reconcentra sur sa femme et sa fille. Tandis qu'Albus et James jouaient avec un petit train, ils ouvrirent ensemble le cadeau de Charlie, une espèce de petite fumée s'en échappa et un mot s'y écrit, les Potter regardèrent d'abord le cadeau : un tout petit dragon bleu clair à pois bruns. Ginny lut ensuite à voix haute le mot :

-Voici un dragon gardien, il surveillera le bébé la nuit et viendra vous chercher si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

Ginny fut ravie, et Harry aussi. Le petit dragon s'envola puis se mit au dessus du berceau de Lily, il fit quelques rondes puis se posa aux pieds de Lily, endormi comme un chien fidèle. A ce moment là un patronus de Fleur, en forme de sirène leur dit qu'elle, Bill et leurs deux filles étaient en route. Ils arrivèrent très peu de temps après, avec Victoire, petite fille blonde de 9 ans et Dominique, petite rousse de 3 ans. Les deux fillettes portaient des robes élégantes et Dominique était attachée à une des jambes de sa mère. Le couple les salua et Fleur leur remit un paquet.

-Alors comment s'appelle-t-elle cette petite ? demanda Fleur

-Lily, répondit Ginny avant d'ouvrir le petit paquet, il contenait une petite robe blanche avec des volants sur le bas, sous les yeux de Ginny le prénom de Lily se grava en vert foncé sur le haut de la robe.

Fleur avait vu le petit dragon qui tournoyait au dessus du berceau et dit :

-Un cadeau de Charlie ?

-Oui, c'est chouette n'est-ce pas ? répondit Ginny

-Hm, ce n'est utile que quand l'enfant ne dort pas dans la chambre de ses parents. je n'en ai jamais eu besoin pour Victoire et Dominique.

Ginny serra les lèvres, elle détestait quand sa belle soeur remettait en question son éducation, elle se dit qu'elle ragerait plus tard, pour l'instant seule Lily importait. Et heureusement son frère George venait juste d'arriver avec Fred, qui n'avait pas encore 1 an et sa femme Angelina. Comme toujours George avait le regard un peu vide et c'était lui qui tenait leur fils. Il félicita sa soeur et lui remit un petit sac en papier, en l'ouvrant ils virent un ourson orange immobile

-Il est conçu pour ne jamais aller à plus de deux mètres de son petit propriétaire, annonça George

Ginny mit l'ourson à côté de sa fille et remercia son frère. Bill et Fleur dirent aurevoir avant de quitter l'hôpital puis George et Angelina partirent à leur tour. La petite famille eut une petite heure de liberté avant la visite suivante : Luna Lovegood, qui était enceinte de jumeaux depuis 6 mois, et son mari Rolf. Ils apportèrent une licorne en peluche qui chantait nimporte quelle chanson qu'on lui demandait de chanter. Les heureux parents les remercièrent puis Rolf partit chercher une bièraubeurre tandis que Luna demandait à Ginny comment ça s'était passé. Ils restèrent une demie heure avant que Percy arrive avec Molly, 3 ans et Lucy, 1 an, presque en même temps que les parents de Ginny.

En fin de journée Harry regarda la pile de cadeaux et pensa à ses parents, il se dit qu'ils auraient étés heureux de voir leurs petits-enfants et, nostalgique, il quitta Ginny en emmenant les enfants afin de la laisser se reposer. Il lui dit qu'il reviendrait le lendemain et passa la porte, à la fois triste et heureux.


	8. Absence

Comme chaque deuxième nuit de mai, George ne dormait pas. Comme chaque année il revivait à l'infini tous ses souvenirs d'enfance, d'adolescence, tout ceux qui contenaient Fred. Toutes les personnes qui connaissaient George étaient impressionnés par sa mémoire, à 40 ans il avait gardé des souvenirs intacts, de très vieux souvenirs. A l'écouter, il n'avait vécu que durant 20 ans, car les seuls moments de sa vie qu'il racontait portaient sur ses premières années.

-Tu ne dors pas ? demanda Angelina, interrompant ses pensées

-Non, répondit-il simplement, d'ailleurs j'ai quelquechose à faire.

-Mais chéri il est une heure du matin ! tenta-t-elle de le raisonner

George ne répondit pas, il enfila le costume qu'il portait à l'enterrement de son frère, celui qu'Angelina avait voulu éliminer, pour qu'il arrête d'y penser, mais n'y était pas parvenue car George l'avait soigneusement protégé. Il enleva les fleurs dans un vase de la chambre, les métamorphosa en un magnifique bouquet de myosotis, son message pour son frère, le "je ne t'oublie pas" de chaque année. Il descendit les escaliers et quitta la maison, seul. Une fois Angelina avait voulu l'accompagner et il lui avait dit "je me sentirais toujours aussi seul", elle avait essayé de se dire que c'était normal, un jumeau ce n'est pas rien, mais était quand même restée blessée. Il avança dans la nuit noire quelques minutes avant d'atteindre son but : le cimetière, près duquel il avait tenu à emménager. Il entra et marcha ce chemin qu'il parcourait si souvent, jusqu'à la tombe de son frère. Une photo le montra, souriant. George posa les fleurs et s'assit sur le sol criblé de cailloux pointus, mais George ne les sentait pas, la douleur morale imposée à son coeur dépassait toutes les autres, bien qu'il sente sa cicatrice lui faire mal, celle qui remplaçait son oreille et qui lui arrachait le visage dès qu'il était proche de la dépouille d'une des victimes de la bataille finale. George resta bien deux heures devant la tombe, tiraillé entre les douleurs physiques et mentales, puis il repartit vers sa maison, le visage trempé par les larmes, il ouvrit la bouteille de rhum et s'y attaqua jusqu'à ce que l'alcool le fasse s'écrouler sur la table de la cuisine.

C'est Angelina qui le trouva là le lendemain matin, habituée à ce genre de résultats, elle coucha George dans leur lit avant de retirer le sortilège qui bloquait les enfants dans leurs chambres, précaution qu'elle prenait deux fois par an : pour l'anniversaire de leur père et l'anniversaire de la mort de Fred, deux dates auxquelles George buvait souvent à outrance, pour oublier disait-il, bien que ce soit la dernière chose dont il ait envie, oublier Fred. Chaque fois Angelina rangeait les alcools et disait aux enfants que leur père était malade. Elle était toujours touchée par leurs réactions et la façon dont ils lui demandaient encore et encore si il était assez éveillé pour voir leurs cadeaux, et souvent ils ui offraient le lendemain ou le surlendemain, voire plus tard car il avait tendance à rester à la boutique le plus longtemps possible à ces dates et souvent les enfants étaient déjà couchés quand il rentrait enfin. Ce jour là, il resta inconscient jusque 13 heures puis il alla voir sa mère, afin qu'ils aillent voir Fred ensemble et il demanderait encore et encore des anecdotes de ses plus jeunes années, parfois elle lui prêtait un souvenir et avec une pensine il plongeait dans ces beaux moments.

-Bonjour George, bien dormi ? lui dit machinalement sa mère, connaissant la réponse

-Pas vraiment, où est papa ? répondit il avec sa voix éloignée

-Dans le jardin, il y a de plus en plus de gnomes et plus d'enfants pour les éliminer

-Si, moi

Il sortit et massacra les bestioles, c'était sa façon à lui de passer sa rage. Son père en eut presque peur et le laissa faire seul. La petite famille partit ensuite voir la tombe, dans un rituel annuel bien établi.


End file.
